Dragon sq shield
The Dragon square shield (Dragon sq shield) is a piece of dragon equipment, and among the better shields in the game. To wield the shield, a player must have at least 60 Defence and must have completed the Legends' Quest. The symbol matches the one on the toy kite and the symbol of the Legends' Guild. The dragon square shield is made of a left half and a right half, which may be combined by using them with a hammer on an anvil, with level 60 Smithing required. The halves of the shield cannot be re-obtained by splitting the shield after it is made. Originally the individual images of the shield's right and left halves combined would have resembled a kite shield rather than a square shield. This was fixed after player comments. Players can purchase the right half in the Legends' Guild for 750,000 coins after completing the Legends' Quest. They can only obtain the left half as a rare drop from any monster that drops gems. The drop rate of the left half from a monster is typically one chance in perhaps 1000 to 20000, depending on the monster.The Shadow warriors in the basement of the legends guild have the most chances of, when killed, drop the dragon sq shield left half, through all monsters of RuneScape. Vannaka, the Combat Instructor and Slayer Master, wields a steel two-handed sword along with the dragon square shield at the same time. Zamorak warriors in the Chaos Tunnels seem to wield dragon square shields along with Dragon longswords. .]] Several years ago, the dragon square shield was the best shield in the game and was worth several million coins. However, the release of other shields and items that can be used in the shield slot has made the dragon square shield be less commonly used. For example, the Dragonfire shield is better than dragon square shields in all stats. Spirit shields are very good as well, sometimes even preferable to dragonfire shields. Also, the rune defender has very good attack bonuses and a strength bonus, which makes it preferable to dragon square shields in many cases. Since the Dragonfire shield has increased in price, the Dragon square shield has increased in popularity among players because it offers decent defence bonuses, but for a cheaper price. Dragon square shields may also be obtained in their whole form as drops on PvP worlds. This source of shields has caused the price to fall significantly, all the way down to the high alchemy value of 300,000 coins. Due to the right half costing 750,000 coins in the store, this has made it infeasible to obtain the shields via Smithing. This resulted in the devaluing of the shield left half all the way down to the high alchemy price of 60,000 coins, even though it is a very rare drop. There is now no reason to buy a shield right half from the store, and left halves should now be alchemised rather than smithed into shields. Trivia *The Dragon square shield has a higher high alchemy value than dragon battleaxes and dragon platelegs. Usually it's the other way around. References *Grand Exchange Database - Current price Category:Armour Square shield Category:Square shields